


Above and Below; Infinity

by goldfwish



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: The sun is going down, and it's getting dark. But it's alright. I always did prefer the night.





	Above and Below; Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Stargazing. Minimum 292 words - Maximum 792 words.

The sun is going down, and it’s getting dark. But it’s alright. I always did prefer the night. There’s a peacefulness that comes with it, one that can’t be found when the sun is up. The sun makes everything restless, its fire burning bright and intense. But the light of the moon and the stars, it’s different. Softer, quieter, but no less intense, no less powerful. It’s a different kind of power, the stars. 

I lay down on the grass as the fiery oranges and yellows give way to soft purples and pinks, and the light reflects off your stupid glasses as you come to sit beside me. I never did like those glasses. But I love them all the same. 

Leaves rustle, and an owl says hello to the forest as it wakes up for its nightly hunt. Crickets speak to each other of unimportant things. And you, well you sing your own song. The way only you can, with a faint vibration in the air that you carry with you wherever you go. It demands, silently, for an audience. 

You lay down, shift a bit, getting comfortable. It’s quiet, but it’s not. The earth is singing, softly, humming a melody as it settles down to sleep. And while the earth sings, the sky dances, each point of light revealing itself until they create a body, limbs stretching out into infinity.

And while we lay here, with grass tickling at our skin and a light breeze winding through the folds of our sleeves, you reach out and take my hand, and I feel like infinity too. 

I turn my head, looking, and you turn your head, looking right back. And I know. I would give you the moon, the galaxy, the universe, if it meant you would keep looking at me. Above us, the stars. Below us, a field of summer. Infinity.

The sun is going down, and it’s getting dark. But it’s alright. We’re home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> You can find me [on tumblr](https://goldfwish.tumblr.com/post/183151860375/above-and-below-infinity-goldfwish-rated-g) too.


End file.
